DJ Series Part 1 - Flipped
by JessTerr
Summary: Alex becomes enamored with a DJ who is not playing by Alex's rules. Will this DJ flip her world? [One shot smut]


**I will repeat the rating warning here. This is definitely a M-rated one-shot. You've been warned! :) R117, stop reading now. Merry Christmas.**

* * *

"Nicky did you really have to bring me here? It's lame." The tall raven haired woman tossed her hair back and pushed her black glasses on top of her hair.

"Shut up fucker. The DJ tonight is supposed to be slamming. Just deal with it." Nicky slid a duo of shots and beer chasers towards Alex and Lorna, taking a third for herself.

"Yeah Alex. Just enjoy it. Live a little on the wild side." Lorna's twangy voice chimed in as she slammed her tequila.

"It's a gay men's bar for fucks sake. As much as this DJ is supposed to rock, you know that my sole goal tonight is to get wasted and pick up a hot chick. Or at least have some eye candy. There ain't fuck in here tonight, not even fag hags." Alex drained her beer and motioned to the bartender for another round.

Nicky nudged Alex. "Check that out." An innocent looking blonde with medium long hair walked in wearing an untucked long sleeved shirt and ripped jeans. "How's that for your eye candy? Fuck picking anyone up. Let's just have some fun." As the woman walked past them, Nicky let out a low, long whistle. "Hey blondie. Let us buy you a drink." Nicky got a sharp poke in the ribs by Lorna. "What? I may be taken, but I'm not dead. She's hot and I'm looking out for my pal Alex here." The blonde glared at the group and flipped Nicky off.

"Don't do me any favors Nichols. I can appreciate a sweet thing as much as you but we each have our own way of picking up women." Alex was amused at Nicky's antics.

"So says the single one."

"Hey. I'm single by choice. When's this damned DJ coming on?"

About that time, the lights dropped. A single beam of light cut up from the base of the DJ booth to blend with the swirl of smoke which was churning up from beneath the high rise. A heavy bass beat started a solid thumping rhythm. The men rushed the dance floor and started jumping up and down to the beat, pumping fists in the air.

"Damn. This dude knows how to make an entrance. Look at them go wild."

"I told you. He's supposed to be the best in the club scene right now."

Suddenly the beat stopped. Simultaneously the back lights of the DJ cage flashed up then back down and the floor spotlight focused on the DJ who had apparently appeared sometime during the mist. The beat picked back up.

"I'll be damned. It's blondie." Nicky sat up straight on her barstool.

The DJ tossed her shoulder length hair over her head and made a show of pulling it back into a tight pony tail high on her head, showing one side of her head shaved with designs against her scalp. She pulled on her headset and readied her turntables, cueing up her intro beats. The men started to chant with the beat. Pipes. Pipes. DJ Pipes. She, too, is bouncing with the beat. She starts to spin a song and the men go even wilder.

Lorna dragged Nicky out among the crush of men to sweat with the masses, leaving Alex to watch the drinks and brood. Alex didn't want Nicky to know but she was taking a survey of the woman DJ, sizing her up. _DJ Pipes. What kind of DJ name is that?_ Alex was still perturbed about having to spend her Saturday night in the boys' bar.

After a few songs, Nicky and Lorna returned to cool off and soothe their parched throats with a fresh cold brew. "Damn. Blondie can spin." Nicky used the napkin the bartender had placed under her beer to wipe her brow. "It's damned hot in here."

It seems as though the DJ had gotten the same idea as suddenly she shed her outer shirt to reveal a half tank top as she blended into a new song.

 _When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants  
And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)  
I'm sexy and I know it_

She tossed her pony tail as she laughed at the litany of cat calls from the men. Nicky snickered at Alex as she reached over and closed Alex's mouth. Alex's jaw had dropped open down as the DJ bared her well defined arms. The muscles were not ripped like a body builder but were definitely well cut like a woman that spent most of her day at the gym. Her six pack abs confirmed her gym rat status. _Fuck,_ Alex thought. _That's who I want. Tonight._

Alex turned to the bartender and shouted, "Send the DJ a round. Put it on our tab." Soon a tequila shot and a beer were on their way to the cage. Pipes downed the shot and drained the beer without batting an eye.

* * *

Countless songs pass with Lorna and Nicky on the dance floor more often than not but returning to their home base for liquid nourishment. "Come dance with us," Lorna squealed. "Stop being a stick in the mud." Alex was about to finish her drink and relent when the DJ announced, "Break time guys. Entertain yourself for a few." She pulled her shirt back on, buttoning a single button at her navel. Exiting the side of the platform, she made her way to the bartender who had two bottles of water waiting on her. She drained the first in one drink then twisted the cap off the second and plopped down on a barstool. "Thanks. You always know what I need. Interesting crowd tonight, eh?"

The bartender made the slightest head motion towards Alex who had made a conscious effort to position herself where she could see the DJ but not be too obvious. "You could say that." He walked back to Alex. "Another round?"

"Yeah and another for the DJ." The bartender obliged. Pipes raised her beer to Alex in a silent thanks and toast. Draining her beer, she announced. "Break's over. Thanks again," she said to the bartender.

Without a second glance at Alex, Pipes headed back to the booth, stripping her shirt off and tying it around her waist. She made quick work of the turntables and spun right into a new song.

Alex raised an eyebrow. Turning to the bartender she asked, "What's her story?"

The bartender just shook his head. "Don't even try." He definitely wasn't giving up any of the DJ's secrets.

"Let's change it up a little boys," DJ Pipes called into the mic as she started to break to a new song. "This one is for that tall drink of water standing there by the bar." She points at Alex.

 _Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice_

The crowd was whipped into a frenzy as the Pink song continued. DJ Pipes continues to stare into Alex's eyes.

 _I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight_

Pipes smirks and nods at the last line then breaks her gaze with Alex. The boys rewarded the DJ with a roar.

Eventually evening turned into night and into last call. Nicky and Lorna had cajoled Alex on to the dance floor a few times but Alex always had the DJ booth in sight. While she was certain Pipes was watching her, she could never catch her. It was frustrating as it messed with Alex's game.

After last call, DJ Pipes disappeared into the mist that again surrounded the booth. The lights came up and the remaining clubbers shuffled towards the door.

"So is she meeting us at Charlie's?" Nicky nudged a glowering Alex. Alex was silent. "Ooooookay. So are you going to call her? Please tell me you at least got her number!" Alex slowly shook her head. "Damn girl you are falling off your game." Nicky was in rare form tonight the music mixed with the booze had her amped.

"This one is different Nichols. She wouldn't give me the time of day."

"And of course that made you want her even more."

The gauntlet had been thrown down.

* * *

The next Saturday Alex picked up Nicky and Lorna and headed back to the same bar. "I thought you hated this bar - not enough fresh meat."

"Shaddup Nicky". This time the women had arrived right before DJ Pipes made her dramatic appearance. "What is it about this DJ that makes the men go apeshit?" Alex was pissy. "I thought this is a gay bar!"

"Looks like she's making you apeshit," Nicky murmured under her breath.

"I heard that asshole."

After DJ Pipes started spinning, Alex decided to switch it up a little and try a new angle. She spent more time dancing than hanging out at the bar with her eyes glued on the hottie disc jockey. It took every ounce of her self-control to not saunter over to the bar when Pipes took her break. The playlist music wasn't as good as what was spun by DJ Pipes but it was better than acting like a schmuck who was pining after the sexy specimen of a woman.

Alex had her eyes closed, moving, allowing the beat to wash over her. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and a body pressing against her, matching her movements. She opened her eyes, surprised to see Pipes looking at her intensely. The contact was short lived as the DJ reached up to whisper in her ear. "Stalking isn't a nice attribute." With this Pipes released Alex, turned and sauntered back to the booth.

Alex was stunned. She'd temporarily lost her rhythm so decided a drink break was long past due.

"Damn Vause. She beelined right to you after her break. What did she say to you?" Nicky was quite the curious one.

"She called me a fucking stalker. Damn. Last week I tried being forward and she ignored me. This week I was trying to be nonchalant and she said I was a stalker. I can't figure her out."

"She doesn't want you to." The bartender placed a shot and a beer on the bar next to Alex. "She ordered this for you during break. If I were you, I'd hang around after her last set. She's never bought anybody a drink before."

This sparked something in Alex. She grabbed she shot and turned to the DJ booth to find Pipes staring at her somehow without missing a slip on the records. Alex raised the shot in toast and downed it. Pipes gave a quick nod of her head and ducked her chin to concentrate on her spinning.

Alex didn't want to be too pitiful but was struggling with the best way to handle the rest of the evening. She decided to do just as the bartender said and not overthink it. She alternated dancing right next to the DJ booth and sitting at the bar with Lorna and Nicky.

When the last set was over, Pipes pulled on her shirt and grabbed her black leather jacket. She waltzed over to the bar where a shot was waiting on her. Saying nothing, she downed it then grabbed Alex by the hand and led her out the door. Alex turned and tossed her keys to Nickey.

"My how the mighty have fallen." Nicky mused to Lorna. She was tickled at the whole interaction. "It's been a long time since someone has taken control of Vause. She's probably too shocked to resist."

* * *

Pipes led Alex to a midnight blue Harley Sportster 1200 Custom.

"Nice bike." Alex was still stunned by the DJ taking the control she was used to having to be more appreciative of the motorcycle.

"Thanks. It does the job. Where to?" Pipes was almost flippant.

Alex smirked. "Well my place is pretty close."

Pipes rolled her eyes. "Fat chance in that happening. By the way, what's your name?"

"Alex. Yours?"

"Seriously?" Pipes rolled her eyes again as she straddled the bike. "Call me Pipes. Get on and just hold on to me. Don't put your feet down and don't lean."

Alex scoffed. "I can ride a bike, you know."

"You can drive a bike no doubt. But can you ride? You've probably never sat behind someone in your life. So shut up and get on."

 _Damn_ Alex thought. She chuckled to herself. _This is probably what my cocky ass sounds like._ Alex complied and had to make a conscious effort to just hold on to Pipes. Indeed because of her riding experience, it was more difficult than she thought, especially since Pipes was a few inches shorter than her.

Pipes roared through the winding streets eventually pulling up to an old warehouse. When she cut the engine to the chopper, Alex could hear a thumping. Damn, she could even feel the beat in her chest. "Where are we," she asked.

"An all-night under-ground club. It may seem strange but after a night of spinning beats, i come and listen to music to wind down. Let's go." Without waiting for a response, Pipes took off towards the door. She rapped on the door. As it slid open, the bouncer flashed a broad smile and hollered, "DJ Pipes is in da house!" Pipes grinned at him and slapped his open palm. Motioning over her shoulder, she said, "she's with me." The bouncer turned and flourished with his hand a motion for them to move to the inside of the building.

Pipes reached back to grab Alex's hand so as to not lose her in the crowd. They wound their way through the throngs of people towards the bar. Strobe lights were flashing to the beat of the music. The thrum of the music was obviously stronger inside. It made Alex feel alive.

At the bar, Pipes caught the attention of the bartender and raised two fingers. Soon a pair of shots and beers were slid down the wooden surface to them. "Cheers," Pipes shouted and they both downed the shot. Grabbing their beers the women went to the balcony in a private area and found a seat on a cushy couch in an alcove.

The sound was not as intense up there which allowed them to talk with a little more ease.

"So Alex. What brought you to a gay men's club two weekends in a row? Surely you'd rather be out surrounded by beautiful women who would be at your beckon call."

Alex didn't quite know what to make of Pipes snarkiness. She decided that Pipes had a pretty good bullshit detector so she decided to go with the simple truth. "My friends dragged me there last week to see this astonishing DJ they had heard about." Pipes raised her eyebrows questioningly. "I came back this week because I was intrigued by that same remarkable DJ."

Pipes nodded her head approvingly. "At least you aren't trying to BS me. I appreciate that." She said nothing more, simply kicked back on the couch to drink her beer and nod her head with the beat of the booming music.

Alex playfully stuck her tongue out at Pipes.

"I've got a place for that," Pipes replied, flashing a wicked grin.

Alex was surprised at Pipes' response, so she continued to tease. "I would drive you fucking crazy teasing you. I hope you know that."

Pipes just grinned nodded her head. "I peg you for an always-in-control gal. I wonder if you could handle it... temporarily giving up your control, that is. For pleasure."

"Oh yeah. I've done it many times." Alex hadn't but she was not going to admit that to the bold and brazen DJ.

A shocked look crossed Pipes' face which quickly went away. _I don't see much submissiveness in her at all. I'm surprised I've gotten away with all I have tonight._ Pipes chuckled and replied nonchalantly. "Damn. That takes away the challenge then."

"I _could_ play hard to get." Alex was caught up in Pipes' crystal blue eyes twinkling at her through the dark club.

"I thought that's what you were doing earlier tonight." Both women were quiet as they stared at each other's face, mouth, and body. Alex noticed Pipe's tongue peeking out of her mouth, teasing her lips. "I wonder, Alex, are you getting wet just by me looking at you?"

Pipes had such a sultry look on her face that Alex indeed questioned if she was out of her league here. And **that** never happened. Swallowing hard, Alex tried to regain the upper hand she was used to happening. She fixed her gaze on the DJ and watched her movements, staring. She began to trace her own lips with her tongue. Lowering her gaze, she traced Pipes' body with her eyes as if searching out a map for her tongue.

Pipes took a slow drink from her beer, lowering her hand to dip inside her shirt, trademark buttoned only at the waist. Slowly she drew her own fingers across her breast, pulling back her shirt so that Alex could see her nipple harden beneath the flimsy half-tank she wore. She knew she had Alex's attention.

Alex bit her bottom lip, fighting the urge to make a move towards the blonde. She was almost afraid to break the trance.

Pipes's confidence emblazoned as Alex did not call her bluff. She drained her beer, set the bottle down, and got up from the couch. Without a second glance at Alex, she turned and sauntered towards the restroom at the back of the private area. Entering the small room, she knew Alex would soon follow her. So she sat on the sink, watching the door.

Pipes heard the outer door open and close. A metallic click and soft breathe told her that Alex she had lit a cigarette, biding time. She took advantage of this and unbuttoned her pants, resting a hand on her bare stomach, just below her navel. Soon the door creaked open and Alex peered into the room. Pipes stared back at her, looking her up and down. Pipes ducked her chin to her chest, giving Alex a _do you think you can take me_ look. Alex did not move. Pipes hopped down from the sink and reached to button her pants.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alex's strong voice cut the silence. Pipes finished buttoning her jeans and walked past her, trailing her fingers across Alex's breasts. As she headed towards the door, Alex gently grasped her arm, stopping Pipes' movement. Alex slid her arm around Pipes towards the door to lock it. "Nope." She leaned forward trapping Pipes between her body and the locked door. "I don't want you to go."

Pipes' reply was soft. "Oh really?"

"Really. I want to stay in here with you." She placed her hands on Pipes' hips as if to keep her from trying to escape again.

"And do what?" Pipes pushed Alex back, towards the sink. She reached for the cigarette hanging out of Alex's mouth and gently removed it from her lips. Pipes took a long drag then dropped it and rubbed it out on the floor. Pipes stood slightly on her toes and whispered into Alex's ear. "Can't you find better things to do with your mouth than that nasty cigarette?" She grasped Alex's shirt with both hands and spun them both around so that Pipes' back was against the wall. She bent one leg and rested her foot against the wall and pulled Alex into her.

Alex pulled down on Pipes' hips, placing her feet back flat on the floor, leaned down and pressed her lips against Pipes' neck. "Like this?" Alex murmured.

Pipes' trailed her fingers up to Alex's hands that were holding her hips then traced Alex's arms up to her elbows. Alex's soft lips against her neck made her shudder. "Yes, like that." Pipes stretched her neck taut. Alex's right hand slid to the small of Pipes' back, moving down to her ass. Alex pulled her closer, sucking gently on her neck.

Pipes pulled Alex yet even closer, pressing her breasts against Alex's chest. Alex responded by kissing up Pipes' neck to her mouth. Pipes shuddered in anticipation. Alex whispered through the kiss, "Pipes you are so so so erotic."

Pipes hand swiftly unbuttoned Alex's jeans and slipped inside. A deep, throaty chuckle escaped her lips as Alex's head rolled back.

Alex gulped at the sudden turn of events. She tried to regain the upper hand by deepening her kiss. "You won't laugh when you feel how wet I am."

"Who said I'm going to feel how wet you are?" The sensual banter went back and forth, each woman trying to emotionally and sexually overpower the other. Pipes finally silenced the conversation by slipping her fingers beneath the waistband of Alex's underwear and starting to run her fingers up and down Alex's wet crotch.

Their kissing had become frantic, all consuming. Alex was uncharacteristically whimpering. Relenting, she grabbed Pipes' hand, pushing it further into her crotch. She sucked Pipes' lip in between her teeth. "Touch me, please." Alex didn't normally beg.

"I am touching you." Pipes' moved her fingers away from Alex slightly. "See, this is not touching you." Replacing her fingers squarely on Alex's clit, she said. "This is touching you." Pipes' game of teasing had turned her own so badly. She wanted nothing more than to take Alex right there in the bathroom.

Alex opened her eyes and locked gazes with Pipes. "Take me home."

Pipes rubbed Alex's clit in small circles. "Do you seriously think you'll make it home?" Pipes shifted their bodies so now Alex's back was back against the wall. She began circling her fingers faster and faster. "I don't think you'll make it."

Alex felt her knees weaken and her body losing control at Pipes' touch. Her breathes were coming ragged down. "I don't think so either," she gasped.

Pipes pushed an arm under Alex's shoulder and pulled her back up on the wall. Alex responded by firmly but gently digging her fingertips into Pipes' shoulder. Pipes began to kiss Alex again. Slow and deep. Alex felt her body melt as Pipes sucked at her tongue and her lips with each kiss, all while manipulating her clit. Pipes released a small moan as Alex grated her teeth across her tongue. Alex knew Pipes was as turned on as she. She relented. Opening her eyes, Alex begged Pipes to take her. "Please?" Her voice came out as a whimper.

Pipes immediately complied and slipped two fingers inside of Alex. She put her leg against the wall beneath her hand to keep Alex from sliding down as her legs kept threatening to fail her. Alex raised her leg to wrap around Pipes. Pipes broke the kiss to whisper into her mouth, "just lean against me. You'll be okay."

Alex could remember thinking how Pipes was a gym rat and quite strong as Pipes grasped her ass and pulled her close. Pipes was gyrating her hand, fucking Alex slowly while kissing her deeply. She pulled Alex closer with each thrust. Alex released Pipes tongue from her mouth and moved to kiss her neck, her shoulder then gently biting and sucking her shoulder. She had long lost the outer shirt, leaving only the skimpy tank. Alex dug her fingers into Pipes' back, knowing Pipes' enjoyed this as she increased her rhythm.

Pipes leaned back for better angle, still holding Alex up. Alex's moans got louder as Pipes fucked her harder. With her teeth gritted, Pipes said, "you are so fucking wet."

"Yes I am," Alex managed to sputter. "And you know exactly why." Her words were choppy as Pipes continued her steady thrusts. Alex wriggled slightly and readjusted Pipe's leg so that she could drop her jeans and release herself from one of the legs. "Pipes," she panted.

"Are you going to come for me Alex? I want you to come for me. I want it to be loud and hard." Pipes began to move even harder with the increased room she had. Alex began to buck against her hand. "That's right, fuck me back." Both their bodies were glistening with sweat.

Alex fumbled with her shirt, raising it to release one breast. She reached for Pipes' head, and pulled it to her chest. "Suck me," she managed to moan. Pipes complied all the while pressing her fingers into Alex harder and faster. Alex began to whimper as Pipes' swirled her tongue around her nipple. Whimpers turned to pleading. Alex then pulled Pipes back up where she could reach her with her mouth, knowing Pipes was deriving almost as much pleasure as she was giving. Alex's body was electrified as Pipes slid one more finger in and pressed her thumb against her clit. Alex found a place on Pipes' shoulder to suck to keep from thinking about the pleasure raging her body. She wanted to stretch it out as long as possible.

The moans were growing in intensity. Pipes pulled Alex off her shoulder and murmured in her ear. "Let it out. Let go Alex."

"Fuck me."

"I am. Now come for me." Pipes voice was sharp. Demanding.

Alex's body tightened, shrill noises escaping from her throat. "Harder damn it. Fuck me. PLEASE." Alex's body began to spasm as she couldn't fight her orgasm any longer. Pipes continued to ravish Alex's body, fighting through the ripples of pleasure taking over her. "More… Please… Don't stop…" Alex was pleading, begging until she could not stand it any longer. She allowed her body the release it had been aching for and felt the shudders overtake her. Her legs weakened then gave out. Pipes caught her and supported her on her leg and against her body. She readjusted her grip on Alex's ass and pulled her close to hold her as her body spasmed over and over. When Alex had calmed, Pipes slowly eased her hand out of Alex's still pulsating body and kissed her gently.

They stayed like that for quite some time. Pipes said, "I'm going to let you get cleaned up." She kissed Alex once more, unlocked the door, and ventured out to the bar.

* * *

When Alex came out, there was no sign of the DJ. She made her way to the parking lot and the midnight blue Harley was gone.

Alex chuckled to herself. _I guess the player got played,_ she thought as she hailed a cab home. Flipped.


End file.
